The Shadow Organization
Formation of the Organization - 2289 As the Federation was starting to decay and fall apart, society seemed to have starting to fall with it. Many In the Federation Intelligence Service - What was left of the Service considered the abandonment of Ord Radama outright unacceptable, and abandoned Shepard Allied Fleet to the unknown area of space that was considered outside the green-board on safe travel. The Intelligent Network that came to be known wasn't officially voted into existence until 2298, 10 years after the fall of Radama where Agent Dean Ward convinced his fellow agents that they could reappear in the galaxy, not as a faction, but as a people of nations and cultures, It was by this decree that the Shadow Organization was formed, to exist in the shadow of major political figures such as the Ord Daval Empire and the Horizion Republic. "We will disperse into the galaxy in small numbers, masking ourselves, hiding amidst the people. We will infiltrate governments on every planet. Until such time that we rise up in strength and bring forth a new dawn for the galaxy, for the Shadow falls when It may." - Specter Dali'a, Operative during the Colonial War. Shadow Operations during the Colonial War - ??? During the arrival of the Colonial Wars that seperated and fragmented the unity that the Ord Radama Federation brought to Humanity, this is where the Shadow Operatives truly began their mission to control events from the shadow and though puppets. The Saffron Ghost Division was assigned to monitor the Horizion Republic, and the Omega Division assigned to monitor the Ord Daval Empire - Bigger Additions of the Colonial Interfighting at the date, and it was by them leaking information to both sides, playing both of them to ensure further chaos that kept the War going, however they didn't expect the takeover of Ord Daval which complicated future Initializes and would cause the Organization to adapt to a mere cell-need to know basic to avoid being spoiled and discovered by the then Grand Republic of Horizion. It was during this period that the Shadow Operatives were being equip with cloaking devices to further blend in with the people and their purpose, and It's rumored to Republic Intelligence that If the Operatives posed a fleet, It would be unknown, highly assumed It'd have cloaking technology to prevent being detected and transport assets without trouble. "War Is a plague, and how do you treat plague? You insert the simplest cure known to our race, you employ reason, logic, the very truth to the mind that grips our reality. When it fails, then, you must grab hold on your rifle and pray you see the dawn of tomorrow on the battlefield." - Shadow Marshal Auron Black. The Shadow Collective Mobilized - ??? Shortly, It became evident by the Titan Corp continued efforts to muddle In Galactic Affairs, much like the Collective and the growing possibility of discovery. The Shadow Syndicate was called to organize and readjust Itself to the Home Base System, where It consolidate Its power and Intelligence network, deep In presumable uncharted territory to debate on If they should reveal themselves as a faction or continue to conduct secret operations, but this time against the Titan Corp following the Ord Septim Incident and the Republic apparent weakness according to the Saffron Operatives. Around this time, the Shadow Collective authorized the construction of It's newest flagship, adaptived with advanced alien technology found years ago - 'The Midnight' Class-Auralia Dreadnaught. It was considered the pride of the soon-to-be Shadow Fleet that would converge on Home Base within the year.... "Our time has come, Brothers and Sisters from all corners of Humanity have been called forth to answer the call of the Collective, to answer the higher purpose that has been granted to us by the higher above. It is time for the Shadow to fall on Mankind." - Specter Kiro Ward, Leader of the Shadow Collective.